


Sensual Seduction

by dyslexictwat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Knotting, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Submission, Submissive Character, dominant female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexictwat/pseuds/dyslexictwat
Summary: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, OmegaTony wants the alphas clit
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Sensual Seduction

The first time he met her Tony Stark stared with barely concealed awe and hungry at the powerful woman sitting not too far away from him.

Lilith Viotto, CEO of Viotto Antimosque was one of the most dominating Alphas Tony had ever met. With a scent so strong and overpowering that catching the briefest hint of it could almost make him cream his pants and have him sitting in a puddle of his own slick. While a look from her sharp gaze can have Tony bending over, begging for her knot within seconds.

Well, that would be the case if it wasn’t for his surprising amount of self-control, omega suppressants and a fuck load of scent blocker.

Biting back a whimper of need as the goddess opened her lips and contributed to the conversation, the one Tony had long since blocked out.

A sharp pain in his foot had his head snapping up in the direction of the current CEO of Stark Tower, Pepper Potts.

The fiery haired beta glared at him with eyes promising revenge if he didn’t at least start listening to the meeting around him.

Tony eyes momentarily widen in shock as he didn’t have to fight his body not to become submissive under her glare as he previously had to do.

It seemed his omega no longer deemed her as an appropriate “Alpha”.

Not caring for the lecture Pepper was more than likely going to give him, he retreated into his head, feeling a low panic start to bubble up in his chest at the realisation.

The Second time he saw her was at one of the charity balls he was forced to attend to prove he was a good person.

She stalked the hall like she owned the place, her dress hugging her curves yet still complimented her muscled form.

The sight made a low, needy whine escape Tony’s throat before he could even think about stopping it.

Her tantalising scent drew nearer as she approached the lone omega making him feel light headed.

“Mr Stark, it’s a pleasure to see you again” The Alpha purred in her low yet feminine voice in greeting.

“Ms Viotto” Tony replied, hoping she wouldn’t comment on the obvious crack in his voice.

“How are you this evening?” She asked as she glared down at him, sending a shiver of pure pleasure down his spine and straight to his ass.

“Fine” He answered distractively as he shifted on his feet as he could feel the start of slick gather at his rim due to her sheer presence.

“Is that so?” The Alpha replied with a raised eyebrow.

Clearing his throat, Tony started talking about his company and their business deal as a way to control the situation.

With a knowing look Lilith gazed at him and answered when needed, letting him have the little control he seemed to be desperately in need of.

Unfortunately, this didn’t have the desired effect on Tony as he could feel his body get hotter with lust at the blatant display of an Alpha giving up some control to let the Omega feel more comfortable in the situation.

The evening continued at any other would after he ended up excusing himself not 10 minutes later so he could compose himself and clear away any evidence of him previous arousal.

And if he spilled his useless seed into the toilet bowl with 4 fingers in his needy ass, no one would ever know.

The third time Tony saw her, he couldn’t quite understand how it happened nor really care but he somehow ended up being shoved against the wall of her condo with the Alphas tongue down his throat.

 _“Alpha”_ Tony whined as Lilith moved her lips from his mouth to his sensitive jawline.

“Yes, little one?” She hummed into his ear.

“Pleases” He begged, mind muddled with lust.

“Please?” She questioned the dazed omega. “What is it you seem to oh so desperately need?”

A needy whine escaped his throat as the Alpha removed her hands from his body.

“Oh?” She asked with a chuckle of amusement.

Stepping back Lilith took one last look at the boy before turning away from him towards her room, the clicking of her heels being the other sound apart from Tony’s harsh breathing.

Watching as her body swayed almost memorised for a moment until the throb of his cock became to much as his hands flew down to harshly squeeze the confined member.

With a chocked off whimper Tony quickly walked after her, hoping she could help his ache.


End file.
